


[Podfic] Hang in there

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Guardian Podfics [1]
Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Horrible Goose, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Things Shen Wei is not here for: This, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: It's a lovely day in Dragon City, and Zhao Yunlan is being menaced by a goose.
Relationships: Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan
Series: GoLB Guardian Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Hang in there

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hang in there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106310) by [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns). 



## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/hanginthere/hang%20in%20there.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/hanginthere/hang%20in%20there.mp3) | 3 MB | 0:04:33  
M4A |  [[link to m4a]](https://archive.org/download/hanginthere/hang%20in%20there.m4a)  
  
| 3 MB | 0:04:33


End file.
